legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Brain
The Brain is a genetically altered mouse who has inspirations for world domination. He appears an anti hero who allies with the heroes against Marceline's Dad and the other villains Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: He is sometimes unable to keep his temper check when Pinky does something stupid, which sometimes is the reason they fail Best Friends: Pinky and Lizbeth Worst Enemies: Snowball Physical Appearance The Brain is a white mouse who a wacked out tail, a red nose, pink ears, pink paws, and a white body.. Personality The Brain is a very intellegent mouse with a lot of knowledge in his big fat cranium. These traits make him calm and over-confident as he rarely loses his cool, even when his sidekick Pinky commits stupid things that ruins his plans. . However unlike most villains he is not truly evil and his main reason for world domination is help the world because he belives the world is full of stupid and cruel humans, and for the most part he's right. Brain also despite his cynicalness does care for his friends partically his 2 best friends. Appearances The Great Time Travel Adventure He debuted here where he and Pinky somehow got to the future and were trying to get ACME labs back from Darkwarrior Duck. When they met Lizbeth who was looked around for clues and recurited him and Pinky to help her and her friends. She told Brain and Pinky were told about Darkwarrior's boss and they began helping the team with Brain's keen intellgence. Brain mainly interacted with Pinky, Lizbeth and Nibbler , Brain however goes through hell through not just Pinky, but also King Julian, Quackerjack and Zapp Brannigan. Like Pinky he offeres to look after Starfire with Lizbeth and Axel while Bender is gone. While He, Lizbeth and Pinky leave they decided on an another person to do so. Totally Mobian Spies Brain will be in Totally Mobian Spies with his friends Lizbeth, Pinky and Edd as he and Pinky like Lizbeth more than any member of the team. Brain works with Lizbeth and Pinky on a robot they recovered and finds out that Iron Queen is the supplier of the robots. Brain joins The B Team with Lizbeth and Pinky after learning some more detail on Iron Queen. Brain aids the group in Disney and helps Big Boss clear out Team Plasma and Gulity Spark's followers. The Brain works with Pericles to stop the plans against America and wonders how Pericles is not killing him despite Brain being a mouse and Pericles being a bird to him and is it seems Pericles was sucessful in finding an ailment. Brain belives sometimes why does he hit Pinky if Pinky never learns anything Brain then tags along with Lizbeth and Nina to find Santa to prove to Pinky that Santa is nothing unusal. To get there he decides to use a hot air balloon since he used one in a take over the world plan. Brain doesn't care much for Christmas, but he stills celebrates it. Brain also likes differennce over the same and he believes that people hate different. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny The Brain returns here where he and Pinky join Dib and the others to fight two new villains Discord and Sigma. He starts out by being frustated with Pinky and Julian being idiots. He also criticizes Brick and Butch for being idiots for dancing in the rain while he's working on how it's possible for chocolate rain to occur. Brain then has a discussion with Ada and the others over what insanity due to love can do. Brain then helps his friends frequently and at the later part he asks Lizbeth about the cause with 18 who provides the solution with help from Abadeer and Dr.Willy. Allies: Pinky, Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Edd, Peep, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Marceline, Launchpad, Ice King, Finn, Django, Heloise, Emperor X, Noob, Hans, Luciaus and his gang, Scropion, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Jerry, Sam, Alex, Clover, Melida, Frost, Jazz Hands, Twilight Sparkle, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Solid Snake, Mandark ,Q ,Phineas , Isabella ,Professor Pericles, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Big Boss, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Meta Knight Pinkie Pie, Applejack ,Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Asami Sato, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Profion, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Zuko, Hellboy, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Hiccup, Astrid, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Megman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Snowball, Marceline;s Dad, The Joker, Alt Doof, No Heart, Tarus Bulba, Eggman Nega, The Iron Queen, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Trivia While he seeks world domination, he may have abandoned it after the series only mentioning it for humor. He is the first animal like pet to debut in the series He and Pinky came into the story by time machine by following his archenemy Snowball The Brain apparently knows a lot on Marceline's Dad villains Brain apparently snores every night Brain has the honor of being the most honest polictian in the multiuniverse with his honesty to take over the world Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Pinky and The Brain Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Breakout Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Members of the B Team Category:Partner Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Scientists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Characters hailing from the Animaniacs Universe Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters voiced by Maurice LaMarche Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire